thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Jay
"Aren't some things worth paying the price for?" - Jay Biography Jay begins as a seemingly stern, hardworking, rank-three Techno, one who enjoys helping make a change in the world. He invades the city with what the Technos call "Phase 1", which is enter, and collect members of the city to go to camps. Jay lets the gathering job go to his younger brother, Ved, a more loose and carefree boy. Jay has large hopes for the future, wanting the City to benefit by arranging Hospitals, Schools, Laws, and creating a just society where all are equals. However, the Techno Leader, Ram, sees things differently. When Ram begins work on Virtual Reality and using test subjects (such as Amber), Jay is kept in the dark, despite being Ram's General. The Mallrats begin to question Jay's values and morals since he appears to want to help, but has so far been ruining the lives of others. Jay claims that he doesn't know what Ram and Ved are "experimenting" with, but the rest of the Mallrats don't believe him, save for Amber. Whenever he hears word of what may be happening, he grows angry with Ram, threatening to leave the Technos for good. Season 4 Jay first appears in The Tribe in series 4 as Ram's general in the Technos and is renowned and respected for his brilliant strategies and practical thinking. He supervises all security matters for the Technos, ground operations in the city and deals with ' virts '. Jay hopes the Technos can use their technical expertise and skills to build a better world and his relationship with Ram is sometimes marked with tension as Jay senses Ram's ultimate vision may be different to his own. Jay is not also just a general; he is a man that will do anything for the so called 'Virts', he gave Ellie the chance to be with Jack again. Even though he ends up with Amber in season 5, he has been with Ebony behind Ram's Back and going from Amber to Trudy and so on. Jay and Ebony end up together and have to hid their relationship so that Ram does not delete them both. Eventually, the two run away together, and run into the Eco tribe and Amber and Trudy. Jay then decides he wishes to return to the City to defeat Ram, much to Ebony's disapproval. He tells Amber first, sharing a brief kiss with her as they discuss the hope for the future, and Ebony gets jealous as she senses something between the two. However, he reassures her that nothing is happening between them. Season 5 Ebony and Jay do not seem to be as in love as they were in the last season. Ebony is jealous and accusing him of being with Amber, all the while obsessing over her visions of Zoot and her fanatical-like antics, much similar to those of the Guardian. She begins to say she needs to spread his word, just as he did. Jay gets fed up with Ebony's paranoia and general attitude and dumps her for Amber, who rejects him. At the start of the season Jay is often seen as a leaning post for Amber who is still trying to get over losing Bray after she and Jay find out that he has been "deleted". At first Amber blames Jay and immediately rejects him when he kisses her and confesses to having feelings for her, leaving Jay heartbroken. Amber leaves to visit the Eco's with Salene to have a funeral for Pride, and Jay seeks comfort in a sympathetic Trudy, who get very close and become an item. Amber returns to find Jay and Trudy in bed together, much to her dismay, as she came to confess her feelings for him. Although Jay is with Trudy, he still has very strong feelings for Amber, since she's the main reason he sought comfort from her. During a broadcast to expose Mega, Jay and Amber steal a kiss and tell Trudy about it, leaving her upset and crushed, almost costing her and Amber's friendship. Although they feel bad about Trudy running to away to Mega, Jay and Amber nevertheless become a couple. When Trudy does run away to Mega, she tells him about Amber and Jay and he plants a device on Amber so she will lead him to Jay. They are both caught, and Mega tries to wipe their memories. Amber's memory stays the same, because Ram saved her, but Jay had lost all his memory and after two tries of replacing it, Ram finally manages to get it back for him. Jay manages to escape on the boat at the end of the series with the others including Amber. Notes *Many fans see Jay as the male version of Danni, more so in Series 5. When Bray didn't return, it seemed as though Jay was written to be Bray's replacement. Him getting together with Amber as well as lines he says support this theory. *He is the only Techno who Bray has formally met. Mega had died in the Series 5 finale, Ram had gone missing in The Tribe: A New World, and it's not known whether or not Bray met or even knew about Java and Siva prior to the start of the series. * Although he left the Techno's in the middle of the Series 4, he still wears the Techno uniform and bears the Techno symbol in the center of his forehead throughout most of the rest of the show. Category:Males Category:Members of the Technos Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Leaders